Super and Meta Adventures
by DJ Rynna Storm
Summary: What if Kara and Barry were on the same Earth? What if they were brother and sister? This story focuses on Karry, a brother/sister pairing with no romance between the two! But there will be lots of violence. Because why not? May I also add in that there will be lots of adventures? UniteTheSeven (IMVU) gave me this idea, so if you ever see him around on IMVU, thank him!


_**A/N: This is DJ Rynna Storm here with a Karry fanfic, only it won't be romantic. At all. I may be 20, and romance should probs be a focus, but I'm doing a "What If" sort of writing. As in… WHAT IF KARA AND BARRY WERE BROTHER AND SISTER? Yes, I do love this because Kara and Barry are more like Bro/Sis when it comes to their friendship… They aren't romantically attached, so this makes it easier. IDK How many of you want them to be in a relationship, this is my fanfic, so if you hate it, stop reading it. Go find another fanfic…**_

 _ **AND NOW… The day they met! AND Death will be introduced. Possible Kryptonese, but hey! I downloaded the font!**_

Chapter 1: Kara's landing.

24 years. 24 years and it wasn't fun being in suspended animation for that long. Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton, was prepared for the emergency landing, but she was unaware of the fact that her cousin, Kal-El (Clark Kent/Superman) had caught her space pod before it made any damage to the mountains far away from Metropolis. He decided to fly to Central City instead of Midvale. It was clear he had planned to introduce her to another family. Hopefully, this family would take her in. Upon putting the pod in the backyard of the Allen's home, he broke the pod and held his hand out to take Kara's hand.

Kara, on the other hand was shocked that she was in the middle of a spacious backyard. She looked up to see her cousin holding his hand out to her. She took it, and hopped off of the ship before she was walked to the back door of the house. Henry and Nora Allen, both confused and ecstatic at the same time, looked at Kara. Nora stepped in front of her husband, and she held her hand out to brush her thumb against a tear that fell from Kara's eye. "Don't worry, we're here to protect you. You're safe. And even though we may not be your parents, we will treat you as if you were our own daughter." Nora Allen told the 13-year-old Kryptonian.

"Will I be safe here?" Kara asked, looking around the entire backyard. She was afraid that the family would not accept her after she realized she wasn't speaking their language.

Henry and Nora both looked confused, so they looked to Clark, who translated what Kara had stated in her native language to English. "Yes," Henry began. "You will be safe here."

Barry, on the other hand, was running outside to his mother and father. He saw Superman, and seemed as though he was about to pass out from overwhelming excitement. He then turned to the girl in white, and hid behind his mother. "I thought you said you were going to get some fresh air with dad!" Barry stated, looking at Kara the whole time.

Kara hid behind her cousin, and returned the cold gaze at Barry. These two would be like siblings; they already mastered the rivalry portion. Clark laughed, and knelt to Kara's level as he brushed a hair from her face. "No fighting, and make sure you keep your brother in one piece. I would have taken you to the Danvers, but I wouldn't want them to have to take care of you. I also trust the Allens." Clark pointed out. He knew Kara could quickly pick up a language.

Kara nods, and turns to the Allen family. It was still daytime, and she needed to focus on settling in before she learned more about Earth's culture. She didn't want to take a lot of information at once. Barry, on the other hand, was the designated tour guide for Central City. At least for certain parts of the big city. Kara felt herself being dragged by Barry, and put a foot down. Before she knew it, she made Barry fall to the ground on his face. She turned to Clark, wanting to know what the hell was going on, but he left before she got an explanation. "Of course." Kara muttered in English before she helped Barry up and sheepishly smiled.

"How did you do that?" Barry had asked, nursing his now bruised cheek.

"I put my foot down, and you fell."

"Oh. I knew that!"

Kara shrugged, and turned to Barry's parents. She smiled before she frowned and looked at her stomach. "Do you happen to have food? I think my hunger finally caught up to me." Kara stated.

Henry and Nora smiled before they led Kara to the kitchen. Luckily, they had enough food to feed the girl. Or so they thought. Once she was done with the first three plates of food, they realized they needed a bigger fridge. And a way to control Kara's appetite. Henry was a doctor, and Nora was the beloved wife and good friend of Joe West. But first thing was first, Kara needed to have clothes for her stay on Earth. This was when Kara found herself being lead to a car, with Barry sitting across from her and Nora in front of her. Henry enters the car and turns on the ignition and begins to drive to the Central City mall. What she needed was rest, not a tour around the city. Earthlings can be Earthlings.

Hours pass, and the Allen family find themselves carrying a lot of clothes that surprisingly fit Kara. Somehow, it fit their budget as well. Barry was able to get a comic also, which made the Allen spawn happy. Kara, on the other hand, was still missing her family. It was obvious when she looked at happy families everywhere enjoying their time at the mall. She walked towards the car, and sat in the seat. She didn't want to talk for the rest of the ride home. Little did Kara know that she would have to deal with more loss. Barry, on the other hand, was going to lose people dear to him forever and he was completely clueless about it.

 _Later that night…_

Two speedsters were running about the house, making noise. Kara was the first to wake up, hearing them physically fight. Barry was the second one to wake up. His fish were floating out of their tank along with the water, which made it even more confusing. He heard a knock on his door, and he answered it. "Kara? What are you doing up so late?" he asked, confused.

"My ears hurt. I can hear people screaming and fighting downstairs, but I don't know who's here!" Kara explained before she was dragged by Barry downstairs.

Two sets of lightning. That's all Barry saw at least. Kara, on the other hand was able to concentrate her vision, and focus on the first speedster. The one about to grab the two of them according to Kara's perception. She saw that he was wearing a red suit, and his lightning was yellow. The second one, before she and Barry appeared six blocks from where they were standing was the man in a yellow suit, but with red lightning. "Hey! What was that for?" Kara yelled at nobody in particular.

"Hurry! Mom's still in danger!" Barry exclaimed before he ran towards his house.

Kara ran behind him, and quickly caught up before passing him. She was able to study the map of the neighborhood just hours prior to this incident, so she knew where to go. She made the correct turn to the house, only to see police vehicles surrounding it. She heard Barry's rapid breathing and heartbeat quickly approaching, and turned around to see him frown at her. "Next time, slow down!" Barry breathed out.

"Sorry, couldn't wait." Kara replied before she heard Henry's screams. All she heard was Henry saying something about stabilizing the wound.

Barry, on the other hand, ran inside the house. Kara quickly followed, and soon enough they found their beloved mother (adopted for Kara) dead. Seconds later, Kara heard an unfamiliar voice telling them to come with him. Kara couldn't help but follow the voice, and she helped Barry up. Well, she actually carried him over her shoulder because he wouldn't move. But she did finally meet Joe West. Totally not the plan her cousin went for, but hey! She lost her planet, and her adoptive parents. And now, she has to live with a cop for the rest of her life! Barry did as well, only these are his real parents, and he never really lost his planet.

Joe didn't really question Kara's presence. He knew by the expression the girl was giving she was going through a lot right now. Barry, on the other hand was crying. He just lost his mother because of the man in yellow. And now, he and Kara were alone. Well, not exactly. "You two are going to stay with me." Joe told the two.

Kara then began to cry. It wasn't because she was going to stay with a complete stranger, but it was because the loss was now becoming too great for her. She couldn't bear anymore of the pain, but she needed a hug. So, Joe decided he would hug her. He got a bone-crushing hug in return, yet he was lucky his bones were still intact. "I can't breathe." Joe choked out before he was let go. Strength the little girl had, he had to admit. It was more than his daughter, Iris West, had.

At this point, the two were taken to the police station to be asked questions. Because they were kids, the police couldn't help but really dismiss their witness accounts. Joe, on the other hand, kept their witness reports in case they would prove useful in the future.

 _ **A/N: AND IT IS FINISHED! I HOPE THE SYSTEM TAKES KRYPTONESE, BECAUSE IF IT DOESN'T I WILL SCREAM INTERNALLY OUT OF ANGER! Anyways, hope you all enjoy this story, as I will be uploading more whenever I have time. DJ Rynna Storm, out!**_


End file.
